The Warrior games
by Runningfur
Summary: This is the Warrior games. The dark forest won and have created these deadly games. Who will come out on top? Who will fall victim to the dark forest's death game? Sleep with one eye open or die.


Foxleap walked beside Whitewing, talking as if nothing was happening. But there was, the dark forest had won. They had come up with games to, Warrior game. Twenty four cats are choosen to kill each other. They would try to survive in the clan territory, where the clans lived untill the games. For the games, the clans would move to a diffrent forest. The dark forest would stream the games to the clans, they had a watching pool, the clans could see the cats. The dark forest cats would make it a show that altenated cats shown. The camera showing the cats was an all day thing so you could always know whats happaning. Foxleap was scared for his life. If he was choosen, hed die. If he wasnt, hed have to watch his clanmates die. He sat down, far away from the great oak where Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar sat.

He watched them as they called a greeting and began.

"Okay, you all know how the games work so first clan is hmm, Shadowclan. From Shadowclan, Crowfrost, Tawnypelt, Ferretclaw," Tigerstar began. The three Shadowclan warriors stood up , shocked, and walked to the base of the great oak. "Toadfoot, Dawnpelt and Pinenose!" Tigerstar finished. "Don't forget these were choosen randomly so no complaints!"

"Now for Windclan, Antpelt, Weaselfur, Sedgewhisker, Sunstrike, Gorsetail and Swallowtail!" Brokenstar exclaimed. The Windclanners stood up, scared looks on their faces as the walked forward.

"Riverclan's turn!" Hawkfrost said happily. "Mintfur, Pebblefoot, Graymist, Petalfur, Beetlewhisker, and Robinwing." The Riverclan warriors ipped their head, trying to mask their fear.

"And finally Thunderclan!" Thistleclaw annoucned. Foxleap felt his breath quicken and heart beat faster. "Birchfall!" Brichfall stood up, a solem look on his face as if saying, 'for my clan'. "Millie and Ivypool!" Ivypool looked at Birchfall, her grandfather. "Cloudtail and Sandstorm!" Cloudtail looked at Sandstorm and they stood up together. "And finally, Foxleap!" Foxleap stoped, stopped breathing, his heart skipped a beat. He felt his clanmates stare at him in shock. He got up and walked slowly to the tree, he felt Icecloud's sorrowful gaze on his back. He sat next to Ivypool, his reddish fur brushing her silver and white pelt.

"That is it, well for tributes, mentors are Graystripe, Dustpelt, Rownclaw, Cedarpelt, Mallownose, Reedwhisker, Whitetail and Ashfoot. They will get Three each. Meeting dismissed!"

Foxleap ran up to Dustpelt smiling. He wanted him as his mentor.

"Okay, let me talk to Graystripe!" Dustpelt told all the tributes. He and Graystripe began whispering.

"I, will get Millie, Birchfall and Cloudtail!" Graystripe said.

"And I will get Foxleap, Ivypool and Sandstorm." Dustpelt finished. Foxleap smiled gladly as Dustpelt winked at him.

"What first?" Ivypool asked.

"Battle moves," Dustpelt meowed.

* * *

Four days past, training, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep. That was his day. But today, one day before he dies, they get interviews. Most clan cats come but some stay in the temporary forest, and watch from the watching pool.

"The interviews start now!" Tigerstar exclaimed. "Birchfall your first!" Birchfall stood up and began talking about his life. Than others went untill they all had gone. "Anothor thing, cats from the clans can send their favorite cats supplies. Fresh kill, water straps,herbs, leg straps, etc. but they have to pay for it in fresh kill, each costing a diffrent amount. If you wish to send something in, on the watching pools, there is a button thet will call us down. Let the games begin!" Tigerstar finished.

Foxleap was glad his clanmates could send him items but the games started tommarow. He looked at the other tributes and relised he needed allies. Foxleap saw the others had the same idea and began talking to others.

"Foxleap, come here!" A voice called from a bush. He walked into it and saw Ivypool, Petalfur, Antpelt and Robinwing. "Do you want to be in out alliance?"

"Yes," Foxleap sighed relived.

"Okay so i can grab items from the cornicopia with um.." Antpelt trailed off.

"Me, ill help." Robinwing interupted.

Antpelt nodded, "and you guys will run behind you to the forest, climb a tree and wait for us."

"Sounds good," Ivypool said. He meowed his agreement.

* * *

Foxleap took a deep breath.

_10, 9_

He glanced at Antpelt who twitched his black ear in acknolagement.

_8,7,6_

Robinwing nodded slightly.

_5,4,3_

Ivypool glanced at Foxleap, slightly smiled and winked.

_2_

Petalfur's whiskers twitched.

_1_

Foxleap jumpped up and ran with Ivypool and Petalfur as the buzzer sounded. He ran fast turning at every hiss. He saw a oak, a giant one. _Sky Oak! _He jumpped on the first branch, and climbed. He climbed until he found two giant branches togethor, they made an area about four foxlengths long. And it was almost at the top, covered in leaves making it hidden. He stopped panting. Ivypool dropped Petalfur on the branch. She had to carry her as Riverclanners couldn't climb. He twitched his tail for Ivypool to follow him. They climbed own the tree a way untill nearly the bottem.

He heard a meow and turnned to see Robinwing and Antpelt running twords them with their jaws full of items. Foxleap came down and grabbed Robinwing, the bigger tom, scruff and hauled him up. Ivypool brought up Antpelt.

"Okay what do you have?" Foxleap asked.

"A cut," Robinwing joked looking at his front leg. Antpelt laughed looking at his own leg.

"Oh and um a water strap, a scent disguiser," Antpelt began. A scent disguser was a spray making it smell like honey or mice etc. And a water strap is a small strap that attaches to your legs and carres about a cup of water. "Anothor waterstrap, and five almost hollow dog claws."

"And I have two leg straps, a water strap, two honey combs, and a scent diguser." Robinwing finished. Robinwing, Ivypool and Antpelt got waterstraps Foxleap and Petalfur got legstraps. They all applied a dogclaw to one their own with honey. Foxleap had sprayed the ground with scent disguser. He carried them in his legstrap while Petalfur's held the last honey comb.

"Okay what..." Foxleap began but was interupted by two loud booms, he looked up and threw the leaves he saw Gorsetail and Toadfoots faces. This must mean they had died. Antpelt looked up solemly than back to his teammates. His eyes showed sadness but his face held determination.

"We will win," He declared.

* * *

**I don't own Warriors or Hunger games.** **Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
